Foot orthosis comprising a plastic L-shaped member adapted for use in the lower leg and foot are commonly in use. They are normally secured to the foot by one or more pad and strap assemblies, one of which is an anklet which fits over the foot portion of the L-shaped member, and over the foot of the patient. Typical anklets are held in place by a plurality of straps that extend over the top of the patient's foot and which must be separately fastened or unfastened as the device is placed on, or removed from the patient. Care must be exercised in this process, and usually one of the plurality of straps must be fastened first for the best results.
This invention involves an improved anklet for a foot orthosis. A principal object of the invention is to provide an anklet for a foot orthosis that is easily attached to and detached from the foot of a patient.
A further object of this invention is to provide an anklet for a foot orthosis which will effectively hold the orthosis on the patient's foot.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.